


一篇关于YBC的ABO大纲流

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 和朋友一起搞的ABO。主要背景是YBC。有揣崽有狗血剧情。
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz





	一篇关于YBC的ABO大纲流

YBC里他们都被奇怪的黑衣组织抓走，共同经历痛苦甚至死亡后又在天堂重聚，却莫名醒来。发现其实从Young Volcanos开始，之后发生的一切都是他们被绑在椅子上、强制磕药而产生的幻觉——甚至Patrick的断肢也是。他们这漫长痛苦又绝望的记忆只是坐在原地思维交缠的可怖臆想。而他们的朋友发现联系不上他们，焦急害怕地报了警，才结束了这诡谲的幻境。

所谓奇怪的组织其实只是那么几个姑娘，某种原因导致粉转黑的她们决定对乐队成员实施一系列报复行为，于是抓住他们，用药物摧毁他们引以为傲的东西，让他们体会精神崩溃与绝望——比如把一向善良的Patrick在幻觉中改造成一个凶残暴力的怪物，亲手杀掉他最亲爱的朋友们。

他们本以为一切都结束了。毕竟那群人的目的某种意义上也算是达成了，他们已经确凿无疑地体会过对方想要他们体会到的痛苦。然而这远不是结局。

他们给Pete的药里有其他的东西，开始潜移默化地改造他的身体。

原本Patrick和Pete都是Alpha，这也是他们的朋友把那个箱子交给他们保管的原因——一个拥有两个Alpha的小团队自然相对更安全些。

Pete开始没有征兆的身体不适，但是不严重，他总是健康又充满活力，所以Pete只以为自己是“幸运”地患上了流行感冒或只是吃坏了肚子，朋友们只当这是他平日里爱闹腾的报应，也没太放在心上。

直到某天他一个人在家的时候，他的身体毫无预兆地发烫、燥热不堪，无处疏解的情潮让Pete感到不安。直到被Omega体征完全淹没他才意识到发生了什么，然而此刻的情况连让他茫然的余地都不留。他只能在一个二十多岁分化已久的成年Alpha心态下，自己一个人带着愤怒和无助被迫进入Omega漫长、孤独又痛苦的发情期。

Patrick有事需要和Pete商量，却怎么都联系不上他，于是直接去了他家，又怎么都敲不开门。

Patrick担心得要命，他迅速从Pete曾经告诉过他的地方摸出备用钥匙，却没想到一开门便漫出一股子浓郁到呛死人的Omega信息素。

Patrick以为Pete在家里鬼混，非常生气又非常担心。那些乱糟糟的心绪一方面来源于自己都没意识到的妒忌，一方面他以为Pete又开始胡闹，正事不管甚至连他的电话都不接。前车之鉴他又很怕Pete出什么状况。这样的情绪之下他没有意识到这股浓烈的Omega气味里夹杂着的一丝熟悉感。

Patrick知道自己不该进去，但他真的很不爽。他觉得自己对大部分Omega信息素的抵抗和自控能力还可以，于是就进去了。这真是太偏执了——他想，但他一定要看看Pete到底在搞什么，却没想到进去之后看到了一个——正在发情的Omega模样的、散发着致命的性吸引力的PeteWentz。

Pete的发情期来的太猛烈了。他幻想Patrick想得发疯，却连一个电话都不敢打。他因为这该死的Omega反应而恼火，想像以前一样吼叫着捶打东西来抑制狂躁，可他浑身的力气都快要在哭喘与感知上用尽了。

他颤抖着缩在浴缸里一边哭一边zi)慰，湿的不行却怎么都无法满足自己。

【此处有辆zi)慰车

Patrick冲进来看到的就是这样的场景。那一刻所有所谓的自控能力和理智都不存在了。

他们本能地亲吻、拥抱、zuo)爱，在潜藏多年的爱恋和彼此致命的性吸引力下直接成结she)精进行了深度标记。

【此处有辆ABO车

Pete在每一个意识清醒的瞬间都很害怕，他知道Patrick面对不了这个。他很心疼。

发情期结束后两个人发现彼此多年的直男直A友谊毁于一旦。Patrick非常生自己的气，又不愿意接受现实和对Pete的感情，他想要逃避，于是他跑掉了。

Pete对于现状和感情的理解能力比Patrick好得多，也从来没有在性别和性取向的问题上为难过自己，于是在搞清楚自己的感情问题并且发现Patrick在钻牛角尖之后就想通了，甚至快速平静下来接受现实并享受自己作为Omega的吸引力和xing)爱。

Patrick一直在逃避现实，过久地浸泡在愧疚情绪中以惩罚自己，导致Pete一直没办法和他好好谈一谈这个事情。Pete告诉了Joe和Andy自己变成了一个Omega并且不想把这个事情闹大。

两人接受了这个说法并满心以为Pete和Patrick终于搞在一起了。

在又一次他们共同解决了发情期之后，Patrick告诉Pete他们彼此都需要时间冷静一下，可那以后Pete再也没有联系上Patrick。

然后Pete发现自己怀孕了（靠）。

小半年之后Patrick偶然听说了这件事。他很纠结又放心不下最终决定去看看Pete。畏畏缩缩地进门之后绝望地发现PeteWentz先生还是该死的辣。于是Patrick又被Pete大着肚子拐上床干了一炮。

【此处有辆孕期车

没有信息素、没有AO本能干扰的这一炮让Patrick认清了自己的感情。他终于想通了，他们真的离不开彼此。

于是他们快乐地生活在了一起。

Happy Ending


End file.
